


Bad Moon Rising

by dilffuker69



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Monsterfucking, Werewolves, matts literally just a self projection oc for all you gays, realistic trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilffuker69/pseuds/dilffuker69
Summary: When Matt goes to pick his phone charger up from his friends house he gets a lot more than he bargains for. You could even say the situation gets a little hairy.aka: op wanted some self indulgent monster fucking with a hot dilf





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically posted raw without any real edits or proof reading so sorry if its weird

“Hey Hunter? You there?”

Matt frowned as he knocked- and once again received no answer. He was worried- Hunter had been a friend for awhile now, and he had a trend of just.. Dropping off the map randomly. It was never the same day, or span of days he should say, but rather a random chunk once a month. Usually, he didn’t pry; it could’ve been anything, and really it wasn’t any of his business. But he’d left something at his place when he’d been by last and he really needed it back.

“Hunter-”

He pushed against the door and felt it ease open.

“Oh ok. That’s easy.” Matt chuckled. He took a few steps into the house- noting it was dark throughout the entire house, save for a dull light from Hunter’s room. “Hey- Sorry to barge in man, but I need my charger back.”

There was a crashing sound. Matt jumped, walking backwards towards the open door.

“Wh- Matt ?” Hunter’s voice sounded ragged as he spoke. 

“Yeah-It’s me.” Matt hesitated for a moment, looking at the door in confusion before easing forward. “You ok in there man? You sound kinda rough.”

“You shouldn’t- I told you not to come by, kid.” 

Matt cringed. He’d hoped he wouldn’t intrude, but Hunter seemed mad. 

“Yeah, but I REALLY need this. I only have the one and I don’t wanna buy an entirely new thing. And you know, I just left it on the couch an-”

“Get it and go!” Hunter interrupted with a loud grunt. He sounded pained. Matt backed away in shock.

“Just fucking leave, ok?” 

“You never answered me.” Matt restated, finding his fear of whatever was happening to his friend outweighed by concern. “Are you ok?” 

“I’ll be better when you leave.” 

 

Matt froze, staggered.  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You got a fuckin’ ego on you, you know that right? Fuck off.” He marched to the couch, grabbing his charger and rounding back towards the door in a huff. “I don’t even know why I bothered to ask if you were ok you dick. Roll around in your own pain if you want for all I care.” He made his way to the door as a low whine ripped through the room. Matt didn’t hesitate this time, reaching for the knob and twisting it open.

“Fuck- Matt, I’m sorry. Just wait-”

“No, fuck you Hunter! I’m done wasting time being worried about you only to have you shove me off. I’m done dude!”

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad!” He exclaimed from the other side of the door. “This is just something I can’t explain to you, ok?” 

“No it’s not ok.” Matt said, level. “I’ll leave you to whatever the fuck you're doing. Have fun.”

“Matt.” Hunters voice seemed… Ragged. Strained almost. “You really want to see?”

“I just want to know what the fuck’s going on with you.”

Silence. Matt heard something on the other side of Hunter’s door move, followed by a lock click. The door eased open with a slow, steady creak.

“Come in.”

Matt set his stuff down by the door before shutting it, walking back to Hunter’s room and lightly pushing his way into the room. It was dark now- whatever had been on before had been shut off, plunging the entire room into darkness.

“Hunter? Where the fuck are you?” He grumbled, squinting as he entered the room. “Not gonna lie, not really liking these fucking games tonight.” He found his way to the bed, plopping down on top as he swung his legs over the side. 

“I’m just sitting here until you decide you’d like to make an appearance.” He shot. Matt moved to get comfortable, reaching back behind him to grab a pillow. His hand slapped against something hard; it was covered in something dense, scratchy- hair?

“What.. What is this?” He asked, voice hitching with uncertainty as felt it up- he squeezed the surface only to hear a rumbling growl from behind. “Is- Hunter? What the fuck is this?”

The warm surface behind him moved- the dense hair scratching his neck as he felt something hot- puffs of breath washing over the back of his neck as whatever it was growled. He turned to face it, whipping around on the bed as he took in the site before him.

“Hey there buddy.” Hunter’s voice was a growl, and whether he’d intended it to sound menacing or not he had no clue; regardless, Matt was terrified. In what little light there was, he could see the faint outline of his body- His eyes seemed to glow a sort of amber, and could see the way the hair formed on his body. It was shaggy- long, and coarse. It didn’t feel like hair as much as it felt like...

“Fur? Hunter, is that fur? What- what the fuck’s going on?” Matt asked, frozen on the bed as Hunter continued to loom above him. 

“What’s it look like?” He rasped. “Look outside.”

Matt glanced out the window, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

“Look up.” 

Matt did.

“It’s dark out? You get hairy when it’s dark out?”

A loud rumble- Matt assumed it was a sigh?- erupted from behind him.

“The sky- look UP at it idiot. What’s significant about the sky tonight?”

It clicked almost instantly.

“The moon- oh SHIT. The moon? You’re a fucking werewolf?” Matt exclaimed, looking back at Hunter’s outline. He was met with silence. “That’s really... “

“Really what?” Hunter asked.

“Well- I mean, you’re You right now right? Like… You’re not some raving monster or anything?” Matt asked, tentatively, as Hunter snorted. 

“If I was, I would’ve just slashed your fucking throat out the minute you started squacking about coming inside.” He shot. Matt hesitated. 

“What- what’s wrong?” He asked, taking a small step towards Hunter. 

“You seem way to excited about this is what’s fucking wrong.” He moved, getting off the bed and making his way towards Matt. Normally Hunter was imposing enough- add on the bulk of his transformation and he seemed even more threatening. Matt felt some unease at being so close to him. 

“But if you don’t just start attacking people at random then what’s the problem?” Matt asked, reaching out to touch one of Hunter’s furry arms. Hunter pulled away, causing him to touch his hand- paw?- instead, feeling the claws that tipped his fingernails. 

“I don’t turn into a mindless monster but- god damn it, get away from my hand!” He roared, yanking himself away from Matt’s grip.Matt stepped back, reeling as he cradled the arm that Hunter had freaked out over. Hunter saw this and swallowed, taking a deep breath as he continued “I get. Irritable.” He finished after a pause. Matt shook his head slowly; almost afraid to make him angrier.

“Something about this makes my impulse control go down.” He continued, trying to shake away the fact that he’d just blown up on one of his best friends. “If someone pissed me off enough I probably could kill them.” 

“I don’t think it’s really that bad-”

“Matt. I just about ripped your fucking arm off for touching my hand.” 

There was silence.

“Well. Ok sure.” Matt conceded, putting his hands up in defeat. “But I think you’re a little too scared of yourself.”

“Are you not scared of me?” Hunter pressed. Matt was silent for a moment.

“Well, yeah. I am.” He said finally. He heard Hunter take in a sharp breath and he quickly continued; “But that’s just because I walked in to this completely blind. I had no real preparation for it. I don’t even know what you really look like right now.”

“Big and hairy.” 

“So like you normally are?”

Hunter laughed at that. He moved again, back to the bed as Matt finally exhaled for the first time in minutes. 

“Come here.” He said, and Matt could vaguely see him pat the space beside him. Matt moved, getting onto the bed and crawling over towards the spot next to Hunter. He kept some space, laying near him but not too close. Even at his distance he could feel the heat radiating off Hunter.

“You wanna get closer man? I won’t bite.” Hunter chuckled, snaking an arm around Matt and pulling him in. The hair that rubbed across Matt’s back felt coarse- and he shivered as he was laid against Hunter’s furrier chest.

“Are you sure you just wanna get that and leave?” Hunter asked after a period of silence. Matt felt something sharp- a claw, he realized- trace it’s way around his neck. “That too hard?” He asked innocently. 

“No.” Matt sputtered, voice cracking as he felt Hunter’s chest rumble with a laugh. “Weren’t you just saying I needed to leave, anyway? Something about danger or-”

“You need to relax… “ Hunter interrupted, “Cat’s out of the fuckin’ bag now, kid. Not much good to keep you at arms length if you know about all this. Might as well get comfortable.” 

“Yeah.” Matt conceded, hand resting against Hunter’s midsection. “I guess that's th- Hunter?” He asked, interrupting himself. His hand had drifted lower, down his stomach and to his groin. 

“Yeah, bud?”

“Are- are you naked?” Matt gulped. He felt the area around him- his upper thighs the same course hair as his chest. 

“Well- I can’t exactly go through all this in clothes, can I?” Hunter chuckled. Matt felt his hand drift lower- almost dangerously so, right to the tip of his-

He heard Hunter growl above him; Matt tensed, hand shooting back as he spat out a rushed apology, backing away as Hunter shook above him. 

“Fuck man- I’m so sorry, I was just trying to move it an- shit, I’m so-”

“You know, kid.” Hunter started, his voice low with something Matt couldn’t quite place. “You’re playin’ with fire there.” There were a few silent seconds that passed where Matt could only hear his blood rushing in his ears before Hunter moved. He pinned Matt to the bed with one thick arm as he rose above him, straddling his body and clicking his tongue. 

“You think I didn’t notice all those little glances you’d throw me? How you’d stare at me after I got back from working out?” He started, watching Matt squirm under him, face flushed. “You really didn’t think I’d see what you were trying to do? You horny little fuck.”

“What are you talking about?” Matt rasped, trying to struggle out from under him. Hunter brought another meaty arm down next to him; blocking him in as he lowered his head to meet his. Matt could finally see his face- the features somewhat distorted, exaggerated by the change, but nonetheless he could tell it was him. He stared into his eyes- glowing amber, the same rich quality his normally had cranked up to eleven.

“You know what I’m talking about.” He snorted. “You and your little games- ‘Oh Hunter! I think something happened to my car, can you help?’ Or ‘Oh, Hunter! I’m so sorry for barging in right after you got done at the gym! I had no clue!’” His voice hitched as he mocked Matt, glaring down at him as his mouth- muzzle?- got dangerously close to Matt’s throat.

“I saw right through all of it, you little slut.”

Matt panicked; he’d never formally come out to Hunter, as it’d never come up in conversation, and he’d never really asked him about anything related to that. He didn’t know how Hunter would react- he was a 40 something buff gym addict, so his odds probably weren't’t that good. And now, as he’d found out, he was a 40 something buff gym addict who also could morph himself into a lumbering wolf monster and get super angry. So his odds were even less in his favor.

“Hunter,” Matt pleaded, feeling his hot breath on his neck. “I’m so sorry- I never- like I didn’t think you’d really, like, accept me or anything so I never said anything and I didn’t- fuck-” It all came out in a big blurb as he started shaking. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck he was gonna die.

He heard Hunter exhale against his neck, snorting as he rose again.

“You didn’t think I’d notice how you were practically creaming yourself trying to get a look at me? Really?” He asked, a clawed hand closing around Matt’s arm. His claws dug into his skin, breaking the surface as some blood leaked out. “I could smell it. Literally.”

“Please- I’m sorry, Hunter, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Shhhh…” Hunter moved again, bringing a hand to Matt’s face and wiping a tear away. “No use in crying. You’ve made your bed and now you gotta lay in it.” Matt cried out again, shutting his eyes tight as he braced himself. He heard Hunter growl above him and wailed, panic making him shake even harder. 

The sensation on his neck was hard- it felt like someone was sucking there, scraping the skin without breaking it, moving from one spot to the next as Hunter kissed down. Matt didn’t register what was happening at first; his eyes opened, tear stained and blotchy as he watching the outline in front of him hover above. Matt felt something hard rubbing against his legs; when he shifted he hit it, and it bobbed-

“Oh my god.” 

“I’m bisexual.” Hunter growled, leaning back in to leave another hard kiss on Matt’s neck. “Fuck, kid- I tried keeping you away. I tried so fucking hard.” He rasped, breaking away again as his hands moved to work Matt’s shirt off. “I kept telling myself that this would never work- I tried to keep you away. I’m a fucking predator, I can’t- I’m supposed to fucking kill things like you.” 

He got Matt’s shirt off and took in the site of his bare chest. Hunter’s breath hitched as he traced a sharp claw around a nipple, watching Matt buck under him. 

“You want this just as bad as I do, right?” Hunter watched Matt squirm for a moment before he nodded. “What was that?”

“I want- I want it, Hunter.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you.” Matt pleaded, voice breaking as Hunter’s hand moved quicker around his exposed chest. 

“Hmm.. What all do you want me to do? I’m confused.” Hunter’s tone was flat as he watched Matt wriggle underneath him with a smirk. 

“I want you to- fuck, Hunter!” Matt bucked as he applied pressure, nicking at the skin on his chest and letting a small cut form. “I want you to fuck me, ok? That’s what I want.”

Hunter left Matt’s chest, backing away from his prone form completely as he sat back. Matt felt Hunter’s arms around him- big, beefy arms that made his flushed skin feel warm. He was lifted onto Hunter’s lap, the hard shape of his erect cock pressing against his ass. 

“So you want me to fuck you? That’s it? There’s nothing else you wanna do?” 

Matt shook as Hunter stared him down. The time for being modest was far in the past now.

“I want…” He started, voice cracking from nerves as he made eye contact with Hunter. He dropped his eyes back down to his chest- even in low light and with all the fur, his pecs were a fucking site to behold. 

“I want to suck on your pecs.”

“Wow.. Really?” Hunter asked. “You really think they’re all that, huh.”

“Yeah. Your pecs are fucking amazing, dude. You’re so- fuck.” Matt groaned as Hunter started to get his pants off. “Hunter, fuck.” He gasped as Hunter got his jeans down to his ankles. Only his boxers were left, and he’d slipped a claw inside as he made eye contact with Matt.

“You sure you want this?” He teased. Matt could feel the sensation of his claws around his crotch. 

“Just fucking get it off!” 

Hunter ripped them off with one quick motion, sinking down to be level with Matt’s exposed crotch as he hovered. He could feel Hunter’s breath around his exposed mound- already wet and leaking as he squirmed, and he felt a pang of panic; he hadn’t told Hunter he was gay, and he definitely hadn’t mentioned he was trans. 

“Fucking finally.” Hunter groaned, taking a deep inhale as he shook. “Been waiting to eat this for so fucking long.” 

He moved in quickly; his mouth went to town, pushing into Matt as he bucked wildly above him. A rough hand found his clit, working it as he dug in. Matt heard him moan- a deep, rumbling sound as he lapped at his exposed slit. 

“Fuck, Hunter, fuck.” Matt screamed, hooking his legs around his neck as he forced him deeper. He could feel his teeth- sharp, jagged- scraping against his folds. “I’m gonna-”

All at once he stopped, moving away from Matt’s crotch as Matt gasped, grabbing the sheets around him as he gasped. 

“Hunter- what- Hunter.” Matt whined, tears stinging his eyes as he withered. 

“You taste good.” Hunter grunted. 

“Then get back and go again!” Matt’s voice was a whine, absolutely pathetic against Hunter’s stoicism. 

“I don’t want that to be it. You’re not just getting away with me eating you out- fuck that. I wanna absolutely own you tonight.” 

Hunter moved Matt’s legs, spreading them as he began to stroke something below him. 

“Then do it! Just fucking do it, Hunter!”

He got a chuckle in response.

“Not like that. You’re not just getting it from me..” He trailed off. Matt felt something probe his ass- he winced as he felt pressure, something stretching him followed by a cool, slick feeling. “I want you to convince me you’re ready for it.”

“What?”

“You need to make me believe you want my cock in you, kid.” 

Matt moaned, bucking against nothing as Hunter withdrew his fingers.

“I want your cock, Hunter.” He gasped, shivering as his damp skin was left to freeze in the cool air.

“Hmm… Not doin’ it for me.” 

“Hunter…. Please!” Matt’s voice was absolutely pathetic. Hunter was silent for a moment, looking him over as he lay a mess on the bed.

“I’m a little disappointed. When I thought about this I always thought you’d really beg for it- this is pathetic.” 

Matt grimaced as he struggled- a hand even going down to his clit, trying to stoke it for some relief before Hunter’s firm hand secured his arms above his head. His breath hitched as he struggled, seconds from absolutely losing himself.

“Hunter,” He started, composure completely evaporating, “I need you. I want your cock- your thick, hard cock in my ass. I want you to cum in me, Hunter. I want you to rail me until I fucking explode.” 

He heard Hunter moan- a throaty rumble that signaled it was working. 

“I want you to take my tight little ass, and I want you to ruin it. I want you to fucking demolish my insides. I need you to ruin me.”

“What’s the magic word?” Hunter’s voice broke.

“Please, daddy.”

Hunter paused for a moment, reeling from the last word- Staring down at Matt as he watched him squirm. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally moved.

“Fuck- FUCK-”

To say Hunter wasn’t gentle would be an understatement; he plunged into Matt’s ass almost as soon as he’d recovered, going in quickly before taking himself out part way and going in again. He didn’t have the biggest cock Matt had seen- but it was thick. He felt himself stretch around it, moving to try and accommodate him. Even with the lube it felt as if he was about to explode.

“This what you wanted, boy?” Hunter rasped, watching his face contort as he railed into him. “This what you thought it’d be like?”

Matt moaned as Hunter found his clit again- swollen and enlarged from arousal. His thick fingers tugged at it, and Matt had to grab onto Hunter’s furry thigh in order to not squirm out from under him. 

“No- its not.” His voice was weak, breath ragged as he smirked. “It’s even better.”

Hunter snorted, increasing his pace. His hands dug into Matt’s shoulders as he did so, propping himself up as the sound of his groin hitting Matt’s filled the room.

“I’m about to fucking lose it.” He growled, eyes glaring into Matt’s as he snarled. “I’m gonna cum right inside you- right in your fuckin’ ass. And you’re gonna take every last fuckin’ drop.”

Matt shook his head as he watched Hunter tense, nostrils flaring as he bucked. It happened fast- He felt something warm inside of him, something warm as Hunter roared above him. Hunter lingered, huffing above him as he came down from his high. His gaze flickered down to Matt again; he looked absolutely haggard. His messy hair was plastered to his skull from sweat, a shoulder was bleeding from where he’d clawed at him- and his breathing was ragged. 

“You’re mine.” His voice was firm- still a growl, but not nearly as heated as it had been before. “Your ass got bred and you’re mine now. That’s what you wanted, right?”

Matt couldn’t move at first. He blinked, trying to find the energy. Finally, he was able to manage a small nod.

“Good.” Hunter smirked. With that, he withdrew himself from Matt with a small pop. Matt felt himself leaking and groaned- it was an odd sensation, it felt weird. He thought about showering; almost making his way over to the bathroom nearest to him before Hunter scooped him up. 

“Come here…” His voice was soft as he held Matt. Carefully, Hunter flopped onto his back, back into a lying position as he set Matt next to him. Matt blinked- finding himself nuzzled against Hunter’s chest, a claw stroking his hair as he settled.

“I’m about to pass out.” He admitted, burying his face into his chest as he felt the warmth soak into him. 

“That’s understandable.” Hunter rumbled. “I’m tired too.”

There was silence for a few moments as the two rested. Hunter turned onto his side and pulled Matt in, hugging him as he began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> this accounts literally going to be a dumping ground for all my shitty self indulgent monsterfucking pieces. let me know if this is good and if youd like to see more lel


End file.
